gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Suzy Pepper
Suzy Pepper is a character portrayed by Sarah Drew. Biography Suzy is a student who for a while was obsessed and madly in love with her Spanish teacher and now-glee club coach, Mr. Schuester. She had two years of therapy to deal with the trauma after injuring herself with the consumption of a hot pepper. The pepper burned a hole in her esophagus, and she was put into the hospital. Season One Suzy had a very intense infatuation with Will. She had been shown drawing a picture of a heart with both their names around the border, including the typical usage of the initials of both parties to indicate a hopeful romantic relationship (in this case "WS + SP", even though she usually referred to him as "Mr. Schue" rather than "Will"), then was seen asking him how to conjugate the verb 'to love'. She gave him a tie with peppers on them (among other novelty gifts), to remind him of her when he wore them (which he apparently never did). Suzy went to the lengths of calling Will at night, which annoyed Terri Schuester to a point where she threatened to kill Suzy (based on both of their responses, this was not the first time that she had called). Will admonished his wife for that, telling her that the manner in which she handled the situation was inappropriate, but Terri replied that Will couldn't handle anything on his own. In response, Will promised to remedy the situation the next day. Terri's severe admonishment and terroristic threats, along with Will finally directly telling her that he wasn't interested the very next day to a happy to see him but seemingly uncomfortable Suzy Pepper, caused Suzy to have a complete break-down, showing how emotionally fragile she is, and immediately afterwards eating the world's hottest pepper (said to be imported from South/Central America, although the hottest known pepper is the Naga Jalokia from India, although this pepper resembled a harmless chilli pepper) as a suicide attempt. The pepper burned a hole in her esophagus, and the hospital had to put her in a medically-induced coma for three days. As a result of the action, some speculate that she was forced to drop out of school, possibly for the entire two year duration of her therapy but this is unknown. This had left Will feeling guilty about how he handled the situation. He eventually shared this story with Emma Pillsbury, the school guidance counselor whom is also one of Will's best friends. When we finally see Suzy again (we don't know if she was out of school that whole time or if she kept to herself until overhearing this, because it is possible that she was a student all this time and is now a senior, since Rachel would not have otherwise known that Suzy Pepper was thought of as the school psycho), she became furious (perhaps with a bit of residual jealousy as well) at Rachel for having a crush on Will. So she seemingly stalked Rachel, eventually finding her in the girl's bathroom, assumingly so as to get rid of the competition. Much to Rachel's surprise however it was not for that reason, but instead, Suzy actually had noble intensions, and wanted to save Rachel the same sort of heartache that she had endured from her intense crush on Will, explaning that girls such as herself and Rachel tend to have self-esteem issues and go after men they can't have to subconsciously reinforce their feelings of low-self worth. She negelected to mention, however, that psychologists often also see this occur when someone fantasizes that their object of affection is perfect, thus picking one that will always be distant from them to preserve the illusion perfection, as getting to know someone causes us to know the real them, for better or for worse, but perhaps Suzy was never at any point told that during her two years of psychotherapy, or did not want to tell Rachel anything that may encourage her to continue that sort of behavior, knowing how her own mindset and the mindset of girls like Rachel work. Personality Due to her seemingly desperate and lonely personality, she ends up upsetting everyone who likes Will, possibly inadvertantly. However, we don't know much about her personality other than what little bit we can infer from the flashback as well as her manner of dress. Based on her manner of dress as well as the fact that the song coming from her MP3 player is not current music, one may infer that she sees herself as a "throwback" type of girl. We also know that she has a hard time reading social cues and getting hints as well as moods that shift from one extreme to another, indicating a somewhat fragile sense of self-worth. It's possible that she may both be bipolar and have Asperger's Syndrome (a form of high functioning autism) based on this as well as her obsession with and extensive knowledge of hot peppers (obsessive knowledge is another sign of Asperger's). Of course, this is all inference and not to be taken as canonical information. We actually know little about Suzy's mental health history other than that she has had psychotherapy. Trivia Like Rachel, she has the surname that's a plant, specifically a food plant. She takes an obsessive, almost autistic savant type of interest in the type of food that she shares her surname with (likely coincidentally). Relationships Will Schuester Will used to be her Spanish teacher. She had romantic feelings for him, but they were not reciprocated. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Female Characters Category:Ballad Category:Will Schuester Category:Rachel Berry Category:Terri Schuester Category:One-sided relationships Category:Conflicts Category:Stalkers Category:Creepers Category:love